


"You Can Have Half."

by impulse_baker



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Needs Love, Food Sharing, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Or Is he?, everyone hits on Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Dean is beyond tired of having to sit back and watch people fearlessly do what he doesn't have the nerve to do: flirt with Castiel.Jealous Dean is jealous.





	"You Can Have Half."

Dean was absolutely exhausted. He missed his memory foam. He missed the garage where he could safely park Baby. He missed his coffee maker. He missed his dead guy robe. This hunt had lasted over a week, and he was so utterly done with the whole thing. It took them three days to realize they were following the wrong lead, two days to go back and forth between two cities for interviews, another day to figure out that they needed to find a cursed object, two days to remotely narrow it down to what it could be, and then three days to find it and destroy it. It was physically tolling, and the cheap, springy motel bed and poor shower pressure were doing nothing to help. He was more than ready to go home.

The hunt reminded him of the days when Baby was the only real home he and Sam had. It took him back to the days when everything he owned could fit inside a duffel, with room to spare. But it also brought back the memories of hopelessness that Cas could ever stick around with them long-term. Having a place to call home meant that they had something to offer the angel. He couldn’t ignore the nagging that if only he had been honest with him during the whole Gadreel ordeal, they could have been together sooner. Together, as in living together, of course. Not like, _together_ together. Dean had too low an opinion of himself to even try and rope his perfect angel in like that.

Just because he wouldn’t bring himself to broach the subject of his ever growing and unignorably _non-platonic_ feelings, didn’t mean that he was patient enough to not feel burning jealousy every time someone inevitably noticed how amazing the guy was. It helped somewhat that Cas was all but oblivious to the advances of anyone who was bold enough to try. Dean got a smug and amused satisfaction out of seeing their frustration at their lack of progress with him. Sure, Dean got a fair share of admirers himself, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck about them. He was just a pretty face, after all. He didn’t have the same things that Cas had to offer.

One of the couples that they interviewed were doing a strange flirting tag team on his angel. The wife would drop a subtle compliment, and the husband would play off that with a suggestive hypothetical. For example, she had said that Castiel’s suit, which Dean had actually helped pick out, fit his arms quite nicely, and she oh so smoothly played it off with a comment about the quality of the stitch work. Then the husband followed with an appraising look and a not so sly comment about how he was sure that Castiel knew how to fill all sorts of things well.

_“Actually, I’ve been told most of my other clothes are quite ill fitting.”_ His oblivion obviously only spurred them on further, much to Dean’s annoyance. Their little dance went on for the duration of the interview while Sam poorly hid his laughter, Dean fumed, and Castiel adorably squinted his eyes and cluelessly thanked them.

It was quite the scene.

They had even gone so far as to extend an offer for dinner and _dessert._ Dean rolled his eyes at the unoriginality and Castiel turned them down, graciously thanking them for their time and hospitality.

Dean hated people.

That night when they were in their motel room and Sam was in the shower, and Cas was shedding layers to get into something more comfortable for the night, Dean experienced a rare moment of boldness.

“That suit looks good. I’m glad we bought you some new stuff.”

Castiel’s eyes shone in a way that crappy fluorescent light shouldn’t have let happen.

“Thank you, Dean. Your judgement is impeccable.”

It wasn’t much, but it was more than the stupid Smiths had gotten.

 

At least now they were on the road, headed back to the safe, familiar comfort of their own home. As much as he should have been comforted by that, Dean was still somewhat irritated. The whole damn town had seemed to be thirsting for Cas and he was vaguely aware that he was less angry with them, and more perturbed by the fact that they had the nerve to pursue the angel when he himself didn’t.

Eager to get out of there, Dean ignored his growling stomach until they were two towns out, to stop at a diner for lunch. Screw that place.

It was just his luck that their waitress was making eyes at Cas.

_Betony. What a stupid fucking name. Her perfume is too melon-y. There is no way her eyelashes curl up so perfectly on their own. She definitely doesn’t need to be touching Cas so much, especially with a pen in her hand. She could mark up his trench coat. Cas’ coffee doesn’t need a refill every other time he takes a sip from it. Why won’t she just leave us alone?_

Objectively, she was nice enough to Sam, bringing out his order first because salads don’t have a cook time. She brought out Cas’ food out immediately after and patted his shoulder softly, directing her offer of anything else at him. Dean wasn’t sure if he meant to be glaring at her the whole time, and he certainly wasn’t aware that he had been audibly muttering curses at her the whole time. But it was clear that she noticed his disdain of her because she all but threw his poorly put together food in front of him and stormed off.

He was sure she spit in his food, and if she didn’t, he was sure the guy she was talking to behind the counter giving him stink eye, had.

“Dean. Are you alright? You have been irate for quite some time now. If you are tired, I would not mind driving the remainder of the way home.”

_Home._ That single word spoken in such a way could make every shitty thing go away, bad mood be damned.

“I guess I am pretty tired. But uhh, nah I can drive. I just want to get back asap, you know?”

Dean looked down at his now deconstructed burger and the mess of excessive salt covering his fries with dismay. Looks like he wasn’t eating today. He supposed he could have been less of a jerk to her. Waiting tables sucked and it wasn’t fair of him to project his anger on her. It wasn’t her fault that Castiel was perfect and Dean was too shit to do anything about it.

He tried digging a fry out of his side of salt, and wiping at it, but it was of no use. He could go a few hours without eating. They could stop at a gas station later for snacks.

Castiel pushed his plate towards Dean. His voice came out obviously much louder than necessary.

“You can have half.”

As an angel, he didn’t actually need to eat, and every other time he offered his food up to him, he did it wordlessly. They had a silent understanding that Dean was free to pick off of his plate as he chose.

So, this was clearly a gesture.

“Thanks man.”

He didn’t miss the way Cas scooted his chair closer and moved his plate further towards Dean. They were practically pressed together, and it looked like they ordered to share to begin with. _How very coupley. If only…_

 

Betony left her number on the receipt, which Castiel puzzled over. Neither Sam nor Dean said anything about it. But Dean left a generous tip as an apology for being such a dick.

Sam got into the back seat to video chat with Eileen, and Dean traded a look with his brother in the rearview mirror. It wasn’t lost on him that Sam was acting deliberately, and he was thankful for the moose. Thankful enough that he didn’t tease him about the eager way he spoke and signed to his laptop webcam.

He just settled in and drove home with Cas next to him, sitting more in the middle of the bench than the passenger side. But Dean wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love how when anyone else compliments Cas, it's "No, actually. It's quite warm." but when Dean compliments him he gets all fidgety and smiley and acknowledges it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://compulsive-baker.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Previous work: "I'm Sorry for Your Loss."  
> Next work: "Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside."


End file.
